Transferred
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Lan is transferred to a new school and meets a girl (You already know who) and starts to fall in love with her. But when she tells him who she really is will he try to protect her? Or will she protect him? Will Lan see his friends again? WHat will happen
1. Saying GoodBye

**AN**: I hope all of you like this.

**Transferred**

**Chapter 1:** **Saying Good-Bye**

'I can't believe I have to go to America,' thought Lan as he skated to school. 'I'm going to have to say bye to my friends and start studying English.'

"Lan... Lan are you alright?" Asked Megaman.

"Yea," replied Lan. "I just don't want to leave my friends."

"I don't blame you," said Megaman frowning. "I don't want to leave my friends either, I don't even know if America had PET's like us. You're going to be lucky though."

"What do you mean Megaman?" Asked Lan as he took out his PET.

Megaman looked up and replied, "Well, you'll be able to make new friends in America, but if they don't have PET's I won't have any friends."

"Don't act that way Megaman."

"Huh?"

"You'll still have me and you can still talk to your friends. So you shouldn't worry, at least you'll have friends to talk to." Said Lan as he smiled. Lan looked up from his PET and almost bumped into Maylu.

"Good morning, Lan!" Maylu said with a smile.

Lan frowned but then replaced it with a fake smile. "Good morning, Maylu!"

Maylu caught the frown that Lan had on his face. "What's wrong Lan?" She asked.

"I'll tell you and the others at lunch." Replied Lan as he skated up to the school and started taking his skates off.

'What's wrong Lan?' Maylu thought. 'I hope it's nothing bad.' Maylu walked in school and went to the classroom and took her seat.

"What's wrong Maylu?" Asked Roll who was concerned.

"It's Lan," replied Maylu. "Something is wrong with him."

"Like what?" Asked Roll again.

"I don't know yet. But he told me he was going to tell everyone at lunch."

"Don't worry Maylu,"

"Huh?"

"It shouldn't be that serious." Roll said as she smiled.

"Your right. It shouldn't be to bad and if it was Lan would tell me." Maylu smiled. "Thanks Roll."

"You're welcome!" Replied Roll with a smile. "Hey Maylu?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to the schools network to talk to my friends?" Asked Roll.

"Sure, go ahead." Said Maylu as she plugged in Roll. "Have fun!"

**In the Net**

"Hey Megaman, Glyde, Gutsman!" Said Roll.

"Hi Roll!" Said Gutsman.

"Good morning Miss Roll!" Said Glyde.

"Good morning Roll!" Said Megaman.

"Hey Megaman?" Asked Roll.

"Yes?" Asked Megaman.

"What's wrong with Lan?" Asked Roll.

"Well, he is being transferred to another school." Replied Megaman as he frowned.

"Why?" Asked Roll.

"Well, because Dr. Hikari got a job at the new Sci-lab in America and he wants his family to move down there with him." Megaman looked down. "Lan doesn't want to go, but he doesn't want to disappoint his dad. You should have seen him last night when he was told we were leaving tomorrow he didn't sleep all night. I don't know what do, but I just hope he gets over this."

Roll frowned. "I can't believe this. If Lan leaves Maylu will be very disappointed. Lan is going to have to tell everyone good-bye, and when he does he's going to break Maylu's heart."

"I know," said Megaman.

Roll looked at Megaman and saw that he was crying. "Megaman?"

Megaman kind of whipped away his tears and said, "Bye everyone, I hope I see all of you again." After that Megaman jacked out.

"MEGAMAN!" Screamed Roll. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

**The Real World**

"Lunch time!" Said Ms. Mari happily.

"Yea!!" Everyone cheered except Lan.

"Hey Lan!" Said Dex. "What's up?"

Lan frowned, looked at his desk, and started crying.

"Huh?" Asked Dex. "What's wrong?"

Maylu and Yai walked up and looked at Dex and Lan.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Yai.

"Lan never cries," said Dex. "What's wrong with you?" Dex picked Lan up and shook him. "What's wrong with you?"

Lan looked up and mumbled something.

"What?" Asked Yai.

"I'm... being trans... Transfer... TRANSFERRED!!" Yelled Lan as he grabbed his PET and ran off.

"Lan..." whispered Maylu.

"Lan," yelled Ms. Mari. "Lan get back here." Ms. Mari looked at Lan's friends and saw that they were trying not to cry. 'What's happened Lan?' Thought Ms. Mari.

Maylu, Dex, and Yai took their seats and ate their food quietly. 'I can't believe you're leaving Lan. You're not suppose to leave, not now.' Thought Yai. "You're my best friend.'

'Lan, you sucker, you're not suppose to leave. I'm suppose to get strong and try to beat you, but now... now I'm not going to see you and you're my best friend.' Thought Dex. 'You stupid doofus.'

'Lan,' thought Maylu. 'Lan, you're not suppose to leave me. You promised me that you would always be there, but now you're not going to.'

**At the Park**

"Megaman, I don't think I can stand this." Said Lan between sobs.

"I can't either, I want to tell Roll my feelings for her." Said Megaman as he frowned.

"You can see her anytime, but I promised Maylu that I would always be there for her. But now I can't keep my promise." Lan started crying even harder. "I'm sorry Maylu." Lan said between sobs.

**In a Black Limo**

"How is the net Protoman?" Asked Chaud.

"Fine Master Chaud and there in the real world?" Asked Protoman.

"It's going fine so far." Replied Chaud. Chaud looked out the window and at the park they were passing. "Stop the limo." He commanded the driver.

"Yes sir." Replied the driver as he stopped.

"What's wrong Master Chaud?" Asked Protoman.

"It's Hikari, and he's crying." Replied Chaud. "Wait here driver." Chaud told the driver.

"Yes sir."

Chaud got out of the car and walked up to Lan. "Get in the limo." He commanded Lan. He was surprised when Lan nodded and got in the limo. 'Weird, Lan usually puts up a fuss before he listens to me. I wonder what's wrong.' Thought Chaud.

Lan got in the limo and looked out the window.

"Go driver." He heard Chaud tell the driver. "What's wrong Lan?" Asked Chaud softer and calmer.

Lan whipped his tears away and said rudely, "Why do you care?"

"Because... well, you're my friend." Replied Chaud.

Lan was shocked. "Since when have you been my friend?"

"Since you told me that you were my friend." Replied Chaud. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm being transferred to America." Replied Lan.

"Why?" Asked Chaud.

"My dad got transferred to the new Sci-lab in America, and he wants his family to move down there with him. I don't want to go, but I don't want to disappoint him." Replied Lan as he bursted in to tears.

"Oh," said Chaud. "Hey Lan, I go to America almost every week to do some work, maybe during summer vacation I can bring your friends down to visit. How about it?"

"Sure!" Replied Lan smiling. Lan whipped his tears away. "Thanks1"

"Your welcome." Replied Chaud. The limo slowed down and then stopped. "Well, here's your stop."

"Where are we?" Asked Lan.

"At your house." Replied Chaud. "See you in America."

"Okay!" Said Lan happily as he got out of the car and waved. Once the car was gone Lan went inside and went to bed. "Good-bye Japan." He said before he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: I hope all of you liked it! See ya! Oh yea, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!


	2. America and Renee

**AN**: I hope you liked the last chap!

**Transferred**

**Chapter 2: America and Renee**

Lan sat on the plane looking out the window. Chaud had work in America and gave Lan and his family a ride to America. "Lan?" Asked Megaman.

"Yea?" Asked Lan as he took out his PET.

"Have you learned how to talk English yet?" Asked Megaman.

"Well," Lan paused and tried to think what he did before he left. "No Megaman, I haven't studied English."

"Lan, you need to learn how to talk English." Said Megaman as he frowned.

"Yea, I know. Or else I won't be able to understand them." Replied Lan.

"Yep!" Said Megaman happily.

Lan smiled. "I'll start on it now. Hey Megaman?"

"Yea?" Asked Megaman.

"Can you help me?" Asked Lan.

"Sure, but..." Megaman gave Lan a very sad look. "I don't know anything about English."

Lan started laughing. "Maybe I should ask Chaud." Lan said between laughs.

Chaud walked up behind Lan. "Ask me what?" He asked.

Lan jumped. "Chaud," Lan said. "Can you help me talk English?"

"You mean learn how to talk English?" Asked Chaud.

"Yea," Lan replied. "Please?"

Chaud chuckled. "I guess."

Chaud started teaching Lan and Megaman how to talk English. Lan started getting frustrated, but he didn't give up.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Said Lan.

"Okay, fine here." Said Chaud as he handed Lan a chip.

"What's this for?" Asked Lan as he looked at the chip.

"It's a chip to learn how to speak English. I learned how to talk English with it." Replied Chaud as he walked off. "Oh, we're in America now. We're about to land."

"Okay!" Replied Lan.

**At the Airport in America**

Lan looked at Megaman. They had landed a couple of hours and now were in Chaud's limo and on there way to their new home. "I don't like America." Lan told Megaman in Japanese.

"Lan, you'll like it soon." Replied Megaman in Japanese.

"We're here!" Said Dr. Hikari in English.

Lan, Megaman, and Mrs. Hikari looked at Dr. Hikari with puzzled faces.

Dr. Hikari repeated what he said in Japanese, and then he went inside their new home. "It's beautiful in here!" He yelled in Japanese.

Lan frowned. "I like it soon, huh?" Asked Lan.

Megaman frowned.

Lan turned around and saw a girl talking to four boys and two girls in Japanese. "Weird," Lan said. "I thought everyone talked English here."

"Well," Megaman said. "Maybe their from Japan."

"Maybe." Said Lan as he listened to what they said.

**Girl Talking**

_"Maybe it's not a good idea," said the black haired girl. "Joining the N1 Prix isn't a good idea. It could cause chaos."_

_"You wish it would Renee." Said a brown-headed boy. _

_"You wish she did Yoh." Said the light brown haired girl._

_"You're right, Anna!" Said Yoh happily._

_Anna bonked Yoh on the head. "Stupid." She said._

_Renee laughed. "I would like to join the N1 Prix, but I don't want things to happen like they did last time."_

_"I don't blame you." Said a light blue haired boy._

_"What do you mean, Kai?" Asked a dark haired girl._

_"Yea Kai?" Said a dark blue-headed boy. "I thought you liked chaos."_

_"I do, but I don't want to cause as much as we did last time. Remember what happened?" Asked Kai._

_"I do." Said a black haired boy. "The building fell down and all of us ended up in the hospital for at least three weeks."_

_Renee looked at the ground. "Easy for you to say, I was stuck there for at least three months."_

_"Because you were in a coma." Said the dark brown-headed girl._

_"I know, Hilary." Said Renee. "You don't have to rub it in."_

_"Sorry," replied Hilary._

_"Hey Rei?" Asked Renee._

_"Huh?" Asked a black haired boy._

_"Do you want to join the N1 Prix?" Asked Renee._

_"What ever you and Tyson want to do." Replied Rei._

_"Since when have you ever wanted to do what we wanted to do?" Asked the dark blue-headed boy._

_"I don't know." Replied Rei._

_Tyson crossed his arms. "It's up to Renee." Tyson said._

_"Okay, we'll joi..." Renee stopped and saw Lan looking at her._

Lan turned and acted like he was talking to Megaman in English, even though he wasn't.

"Hey, kid!" Yelled Renee as she ran over to Lan.

"Huh?" Asked Lan.

"Why do you think I'm so interesting?" Renee asked in English.

Lan looked at her puzzled. "What did you say?" He asked in Japanese.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Renee said in Japanese. "I didn't know you talked Japanese."

"It's alright."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Renee, but I guess you already know from hearing our conversation." Said Renee.

"I'm Lan. I'm sorry for listening, but when I heard Japanese it surprised me." Replied Lan.

"Lan!" Yelled Mrs. Hikari. "You need to unpack your stuff."

"I got to go, maybe I'll see you at school when I start again." Said Lan.

"Okay!" Replied Renee. "See you at school. Don't forget, I'm Renee!" After that Renee ran off with her friends.

"See ya!" Yelled Lan. Lan went inside with a box of his stuff and took it to his room. 'I might like America after all.' He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: I hope you liked it! R&R! Happy holidays!!!!


	3. Good Day At School For Once

**AN:** Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

**Transferred**

**Chapter 3: Good Day At School**

"This is Lan Hikari. He transferred from Japan." The teacher told her students.

Lan had a fake smile on, but he had no clue what so ever what the teacher was saying. 'What is she saying?' Lan kept asking his self.

A girl stood up and smiled. "I help him!" She said quite happily.

"Of course!" Replied the teacher. "I would like it if you would translate everything for him. Will you please do that?"

"Of course!" The girl said in English. She turned to Lan and said in Japanese, "Come over here and you can sit by me!"

Lan smiled. "Okay!" He replied in Japanese. (All of you know he talks in Japanese so I'm not going to say what he's talking in unless it's English!) Lan walked down the aisle and sat down by the girl. "I'm Lan!" He said. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Renee, but you already know me!" Renee whispered. "You met me the other day!"

"I remember!" Whispered Lan. "We better listen to what the teacher says."

"Of course!" Replied Renee as she turned her attention to the teacher.

When the teacher stopped she would tell Renee that she could explain it to Lan in Japanese.

Lan smiled when she was through. "I get it!" He said.

Lunch 

"Hey Lan?" Asked Renee as she saw Lan looking for a place to sit. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Sure!" Lan replied as he smiled.

"Did you bring your PET?" Asked Rei.

"Yea, I brought my PET." Replied Lan. "Why?"

"Because, we wanted your net navi to meet our navi's." Replied Yoh.

Everyone took out his or her PET.

"This is Amidamaru!" Said Yoh.

"This is Windman!" Said Tyson.

"This is Darkman!" Said Kai.

"This is Icy!" Said Hilary.

"This is Firey!" Said Anna.

"This is Yin and Yang!" Said Rei.

"This is Megagirl!" Said Renee.

"This is Megaman!" Said Lan.

"He looks strong!" Said Icy.

"Yea, he does." Replied Hilary. "But he's not as strong as Megagirl and Renee!"

"Yea," said Tyson. "They're a strong duo!"

"She couldn't beat me!" Said Lan. "I won the second trophy in the N1!"

Renee smirked. "Then, how about we have a net battle!"

"Okay!" Lan replied. "Where do we jack in?"

"Right here!" Renee said pointing at a plug.

"Oh!" Replied Lan.

"Jack In, Megagirl!" Renee yelled as she jacked in. "Power Up!"

"Jack In, Megaman!" Lan yelled as he jacked in. "Power Up!"

"You aren't going to beat me." Smiled a girl that had the same body suit like Megaman, except she had a black skirt and black stripes going down her sides. She had black hair in a ponytail, but she didn't have a helmet.

"You wish!" Replied Megaman.

"Where's her helmet?" Asked Lan. "How's she going to protect her head?"

"Don't worry about that!" Replied Renee. "Let's just battle!"

"Okay!" Replied Lan. "Ready Megaman?"

"Ready!"

"Cybersword, battle chip in, Download!" Lan said as he inserted a chip.

"Ha! I can do that to, but I won't! Widesword, battle chip in, Download!" Said Renee as she inserted a chip.

Megagirl and Megaman charged at each other, both of them blocked each other's attack.

"You're pretty strong, for a girl!" Megaman said.

"I'll be the strongest girl you'll ever go against!" Megagirl said as Renee put another sword chip in.

Lan did the same thing. With that they both hit each other and then logged out. "You're pretty good!" Lan said.

"So are you!" Renee replied. "It's pretty weird that you got second place instead of first."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lan.

**AN**: Sorry for the cliffy! R&R!

**Next chap update**: probably tomorrow

**Next chap**: Summer Vacation


	4. summer vacation

AN: I hope you liked the 3rd Chap!!

Transferred

Chapter 4: Summer Vacation

Two Months Later

"Your school sure does get out early," Lan said. "My old school doesn't get out for summer school until June."

"Well," said Renee. "You only have four months in this school, and in your old one you have twelve months."

"We did?" Asked Lan.

"Well duh, Lan!" Replied Megaman. "You could have even asked me that question."

Lan glared at Megaman. "I knew that!" He said.

Renee laughed. "Then why didn't you ask Megaman before?"

"I didn't think about it." Replied Lan.

"Don't worry, we believe you." Said Tyson.

"Yea," said Hilary. "I remember when Renee came here she said the same thing."

"I did?" Asked Renee.

"Yep!" Replied Hilary.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even remember!" Renee said and then started laughing.

Everyone started laughing. Then there was a beeping noise and everyone stopped laughing and took out their PET's

"It's mine!" Lan said happily. "Read it out load Megaman!"

"It's from Chaud," Megaman said. "It says:

'Lan,

School was let out early this year, so I'm bringing your friends down this afternoon.

Chaud'

"Yes!" Lan shouted. "I get to see my old friends again!"

"Who are your old friends?" Asked Anna curiously.

Lan smiled and took out a picture with him and his friends. "This is Maylu, Yai, Dex, and Chaud. They are all my friends."

"How cool!" Said Rei as he pointed at Maylu. "She's cute!"

"Hey!" Lan said. "Maybe all of you can come over to meet them!"

"Sure!" Replied Renee. "Let us e-mail our parents to tell them."

"Okay!" Replied Lan as he started e-mailing his mom and telling her who was coming over.

"I'm done!" All of them said.

Lan's House

"This house is beautiful!" Renee said.

"Thank you!" Lan's mom replied. "I do my best to keep clean and beautiful."

"Hey mom, we are going up to my room, okay?" Asked Lan.

"Okay," replied Lan's mom. "I'll bring up some snacks."

"Okay!" Lan yelled as he ran up to his room. When Lan ran in his room he tripped. "Ow!" He said. "That hurt! What did I trip over?"

"A yearbook." Replied Megaman as he tried not to laugh.

Lan picked the yearbook up and then looked through it. "I remember this, we were on a field trip and then World Three showed up. I was going against Mr. Match and we won, like usual."

'World Three?' Renee thought. 'I recognize the name, but I can't remember where I heard it.'

Rei looked at Renee. 'Weird, Renee hasn't been listening to what Lan has said.' Thought Rei. 'I'll have to ask her what was up.'

"What is World Three?" Asked Hilary.

"None of you have heard of World Three?" Asked Lan. "It's an organization that tries to take over the whole world, but they always get beat by Megaman and me!"

Renee smiled. "That's cool!"

"LAN!!" Yelled Lan's mom. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!"

"COMING!!" Lan yelled back. "Come on! I want you to meet them." Lan grabbed Renee's hand and ran down the stairs with her and her group.

Renee laughed the whole way. "Slow down Lan, the others can't keep up!" She said between giggles.

Lan stopped once he got to the stairs, but everyone crashed into him and Renee. "AHHHHHHH!" Lan and Renee yelled as they fell down the stairs.

Once both of them were all the way down Renee started giggling. "That was fun!" She said between laughs.

Lan started laughing. "I was so scared, yet it was so fun!" He said between giggles.

Chaud cleared his throat. "We're here, you know."

"Sorry," Lan replied as he helped Renee up.

"Are you all right Renee?" Asked Anna.

Renee smiled. "I'm fine! Just a scratch and a bruise."

"Nice to know you're here, Renee." Said Chaud.

Renee frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she got out her PET.

AN: Uh-Oh! Renee and Chaud know each other, or do they? Find out in the next chappy! R&R!


	5. Understanding a friend Part 1

AN: Sorry it took so long!

Transferred

Chapter 5: The Understanding of A Friend

"What are you doing here?" Asked Renee as she got out her PET.

"Visiting a friend. You?" Asked Chaud as he got out his PET.

"Trying to make new friends and to meet Lan's old ones." Replied Renee.

"You scared of me?" Asked Chaud as he smirked.

"No," replied Renee as she smirked. "Are you scared of me?"

"You're a little girl, nothing to be scared of." Replied Chaud.

Renee put away her PET. "It was nice to meet all of you, but sadly I have to go home. Bye." Renee said as she opened the door and walked off.

"Be right back." Lan said as he ran off.

Once Lan caught up to Renee he frowned. "Why did you have to leave?"

Renee walked on. "Did I tell you my last…Nevermind. Sorry Lan, but Chaud and I just don't get along."

"Why?" Asked Lan as he stopped in front of Renee.

"I don't know, ask him." Replied Renee as she stopped.

"Tell me!" Lan said to Renee.

"Lay off, or else!" Renee yelled as she pushed Lan.

Lan fell down and hit his head on a tree.

"Lan?" Renee asked.

No answer.

"Lan!" Yelled Renee. "Lan, wake up! Please!"

Lan still didn't answer.

Renee lifted Lan's head up and saw that he busted his head open. 'Oh no,' Renee thought. 'Not this. Why does this have to happen?'

Renee picked Lan up and ran him to a hospital.

"What happened?" Asked a nurse.

"He hit his head." Replied Renee.

The nurse took Lan from Renee and took him to a room where she bandaged his head up. "He'll be fine." Said the nurse. "He just needs some rest."

"Okay." Replied Renee as she went in his room. "I'm so sorry Lan. I never meant for this to happen. It's all my fault, just like everything else."

Lan stirred but didn't wake up.

Renee laid her down on Lan's hand and cried. "First dad, then brother, then my memory, and now Lan. Why does this always happen?" Renee asked no one.

Lan opened his eyes. He was dizzy, but he heard Renee. 'So this was the problem. Chaud reminded Renee of her brother.' Thought Lan.

It was two in the morning when Lan feel asleep. He had stayed up because of Renee, he was worried about her. Renee had fallen asleep around nine and on Lan's hand. All Lan could do was smile about it. 'I'm sorry for being selfish, Renee.' Thought Lan before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Renee went to call Lan's mom and told her they would be at her house, just for a while.

"Renee?" Asked Lan as he moved the bed to sit up.

Renee didn't turn toward him. "Yes?" She asked as she got dressed in the bathroom.

"What was wrong last night?" He asked. He knew he knew, but he wanted Renee to tell him.

"I guess," Renee paused. "I'll start from the beginning."

"Okay." Lan said.

Renee finished getting dressed and asked, "Are you dressed yet?" Renee hadn't come out, and she didn't want to until Lan was done.

"Yea!" Lan yelled. "I'm done."

Renee came out and smiled. "I called my driver, he's coming to pick us up and take us to my house."

"Are you going to tell me?" Asked Lan.

"Yes," replied Renee. "At my house."

Lan and Renee went to the bottom floor, and the car had shown up. "Wow!" Said Lan. "This is huge!"

Renee blushed. "My mom runs a really big company, but it's not that fascinating." Renee smirked. "She only makes 20 million."

"That's a lot!" Replied Lan.

"I know!" Said Renee as her driver opened the door. Renee got in, and then Lan got in.

"Whoa!" Said an amazed Lan. "This is so cool! Megaman you need to see this!" Lan took out Megaman.

All Megaman could do was gape at it.

Megagirl snickered. "You act like you've never been in a limo." She said amused.

"We have, but not one like this." Replied Megaman.

"Hey, Megagirl! Do you want us to send you two to Net City?" Asked Renee.

"You can do that?" Asked Lan.

"Yep!" Renee replied.

"You know that I would like to!" Replied Megagirl. "Do you want to, Megaman?"

"Sure! Is it alright Lan?" Asked Megaman.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Replied Lan.

"Don't get in to trouble, Lan!" Said Megaman.

"How can I?" Asked Lan.

"We have security," replied Megagirl. "It can get you."

Renee snickered. "She's right." Said Renee.

When Lan and Renee got to Renee's house he asked why she couldn't stand Chaud.

Renee frowned. "Well, he lives with my dad." She told him.

"So you two are brother and sister, right?" Asked Lan

"Actually, we're twins." Renee replied.

"Twins?" Asked Lan. "You two don't act like twins."

"I know, but we are. His hair used to be pure black, like mine." Renee told him.

"Oh," Lan said. "I never really thought about it. You two kind of look a like."

"Well…" Renee paused. "I changed my eye color, and he changed is hair color. So of course we barely look a like."

AN: Sorry that it took so long. R&R!

Next Chap: Understanding a Friend part 2


	6. Understanding a friend Part 2

AN: Yay! The fifth chapter is up! It's actually a miracle, uh I take that back, it isn't.

Transferred

Chapter 5: Understanding a Friend Part 2

"So why are you mad at him, or why can't you stand him?" Lan asked.

Renee frowned. "When we were really little, my mom and dad split up. They thought it was the best for Chaud and me, except it wasn't. After a while, or should I say a long time, they let Chaud and me go see each other everyday at a certain time." Renee replied.

"That's weird and cool at the same time." Lan told Renee.

"I know." Renee replied. "But, sadly, Chaud and I didn't get along very well. We kept fighting over where we should go, who was the best parent, and who was richer. Finally, I told him to leave me alone, but he couldn't. His dad made him go see me, and my mom made me go see him. One day, they decided to watch us and found that we were fighting. 'This is horrible,' mom told him. 'If only we didn't split up.' 'I know,' dad told her. 'Maybe if we didn't they would be brother and sister.' 'Probably,' my mom told him. My mom and his dad came and got us. My mom had picked me up by my arm and his dad did the same. I'm guessing Chaud saw the scared look on my face, and then he got worried. I was watching a man that I didn't know take my older brother away, and Chaud was watching a women he didn't know take his little sister away."

"Man, that's sad." Lan told Renee. "My mom and dad would never do that."

"Well, I guess you're lucky." Renee replied. "But, I'm not through. Later on, my mom and I were in a limo accident. My mom was fine, but I… I…" Renee paused. "I lost everything I had."

"What did you lose?" Lan asked.

Renee was trying to make sure that she didn't start crying and said, "I lost my memory. The doctor thought I had a concussion, but he was surely wrong. I had been in a coma for about three months, and my brother got worried. He actually came down and stayed be my bed until I woke up. I was surprised when I saw him, but I didn't have the guts to wake him up. When he woke, I asked him as many questions as I could think of. He didn't answer them, but he did quiet me down by yelling, and the yelling hurt my head. 'Renee, I can't believe you wouldn't know your older brother.' He yelled. 'What's wrong with you?' I was a bit surprised, but then I started yelling for a nurse. The nurse took my brother outside and tried to tell him that I had a concussion and that I might have amnesia. He was surprised and tried to say sorry, until I started yelling at him. Then he just left, and he told me he hated me. I told him I hated him as well, so we haven't talked since then." Renee told Lan.

"Oh," Lan said. "I'm sorry."

Renee shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's mine, and I shouldn't have been so rude to him. I deserved it."

Lan frowned. "I don't think it was any of your faults, I think you both tried to stop it from happening, but you two couldn't control your selves." Lan told Renee.

Renee shook her head. "You could be right."

The limo stopped and Lan looked outside. "Whoa! This is big!" He said.

Renee smiled. "Yep, you should see the inside."

Lan smiled. "Can I get my friends to come over?" He asked.

"Yes!" Renee replied. "But make sure Chaud doesn't get near me."

"I'll make sure he doesn't, I promise!" Lan told Renee.

Renee couldn't help but to keep her smile. "Okay!"

Lan e-mailed his friends, and they told him that they would be over in a few. "They'll be here in a few!" Lan said happily.

"Okay!" Renee replied.

AN: I hope you liked it! RR!


	7. The Fist Fight and Now Friends Again

AN: Hello! Hope all of you liked chap 6. I know I shouldn't be updating, but I just got to.

Transferred

Chapter 6: The Fist Fight and Now Friends Again

After everyone got to Renee's home, Chaud wouldn't shut up. "Shut up!" Renee repeated for the 100th time. "I don't care about what you think of my home."

"Then why are you telling me to shut up?" Asked Chaud.

"Because, you're getting annoying." Renee replied keep her hands by her sides so she wouldn't hit Chaud.

"Good!" Chaud said almost happily.

Renee almost lost her temper when her mom walked in. "Hello Renee…" her mom paused at the sight of Chaud. "What is he doing here?"

Renee smiled nervously and replied, "He was getting something."

Chaud heard the nervousness, but he nodded.

"Okay!" Her mom said happily and left.

Renee and Chaud sighed. "That was close." They both said together.

"What was close?" Asked Maylu.

Renee frowned. "Um…nothing." She said.

Chaud saw his chance and pushed Renee into Lan.

"What was that for?" She asked as Lan and her got up.

"Couldn't resist." He replied.

"Yea right," she said. "Now you're going to pay for it."

Renee ran toward Chaud and punched. She made her target, his stomach. Chaud tried to hit her, even though he was out of breath. Sadly, Chaud missed. Renee tried to trip him, but ended up falling on her back. Chaud then kicked her in her side. Renee winced, but she got up and kicked him in the head.

Yai busted out laughing, until she saw the blood.

Lan was about to run over there when Dex grabbed him by the arm. "Let them settle it." He said.

Lan nodded and watched.

Chaud had ended up on the floor, and Renee ended up kicking him in the side. "This is what you get!" She was saying.

Chaud, finally, ended up catching her leg and pulling her down, so he could get up. When he got up, Renee was up. Renee her hands balled up into fists, Chaud did the same. "Lets do this!" They both said.

Renee dodged almost every hit Chaud threw at her, but most of the hits were in the stomach or in the head. Chaud dodged all of Renee's hits. He didn't get hit once. Then, Renee stopped and fell to floor. Lan ran over to her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're just an idiot!" Lan yelled. "Why would you do this to your own sister?"

Chaud was shocked; he hadn't heard the word sister in a while. "How…how would you know about…that?" He asked.

"She told me," Lan replied. "She told me everything."

Chaud looked down at his sister or Renee. "I'm sorry sis," he said. "I'm very sorry." Then, Chaud fell unconscious.

"Chaud!" Yelled Yai as she ran over to him. "Chaud? Chaud wake up!"

Renee's mom had heard the yell from Yai and ran up to Renee's room. "What happened?" She asked. Both her children were lying in someone's arms.

"They were…fighting." Lan told her as he looked down at Renee.

"Help me get them downstairs." Renee's mom told them.

Everyone helped, carry Chaud. Lan was carrying Renee. He was deep in thought. 'How could this happen, to both of you?' Lan thought to his self. 'I could have stopped it.'

When they reached a room, Renee's mom told them to put Renee and Chaud on the beds. They did as she told them to. Then, she called a doctor. "Mrs.?" Maylu was going to ask something. "What do you want us to call you?"

Renee's mom thought for few minutes. "Call me Cusu, that's my real name." Cusu said smiling.

Later on, a doctor showed and told Cusu and everyone that Renee and Chaud could have amnesia. Cusu gasped and started crying. Both of her children would have amnesia, and one of them she was going to have to tell his dad.

Lan wasn't very happy. "She lost her memory?" He questioned.

The doctor nodded.

"She won't remember any of us…" Lan stopped and ran home.

"Lan!" Yelled Maylu. She didn't know what to do. He had changed so much, that she barely knew him. "Lan…" she whispered.

At Lan's house 

When Lan got home, he went to his room. He told his mom that he wasn't hungry, even if she made his favorite. She went to his room and made sure that he wasn't sick. She couldn't believe that her own son wouldn't eat. Megaman was in shock and begged Lan to eat.

A week passed, Lan didn't eat anything. He was so sad about Renee and Chaud. At school, he wouldn't pay attention. The teacher wouldn't call on him, for she was worried about him. (Yes, I know. I said they were on summer vacation. Lan was in summer school.)

Lan would go visit Renee, but she never woke up. Her friends were by her side the whole time when he was at school.

After another week passed, summer school was out. Lan wouldn't leave Renee's side unless he had to go home. But one day, she woke up and so did Chaud. "Renee! Chaud!" Lan yelled. "You two are awake!"

Renee looked around. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I'm home."

Cusu was surprised. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Renee nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cusu asked.

"The car wreck," Renee replied. "We were in a limo."

Cusu smiled and wrapped her arms around Renee. "I'm glad you're back."

Renee smiled and hugged her mom back, and then she saw Chaud. "Big brother?" She asked.

Cusu released her and watched Renee ask him questions. Luckily, the doctor was wrong about him.

Lan watched as Renee hugged her brother and Chaud hugged his sister back. "I'm glad you're alright." Renee said.

Chaud smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." Chaud stopped. "I thought that you were mad at me."

Renee shooked her head 'no'. "Why would I?" She asked.

"I forgot." Chaud replied. Then, they both laughed.

AN: I hope you liked it. RR! I'll try and update soon again!


	8. Renee meets Lan's Friends, Part 1

A\N: Sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. I tried, but I was too busy with school, I kind of.

Transferred

Chapter 8: Getting to know Lan and his friends

Lan watched Renee and Chaud talk about everything that had gone on. "So I was mad at you because you yelled at me?" She asked as she sipped her tea that was still hot.

Chaud nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I got mad at you because you didn't know my name, I think." He replied as he put his finger to his head and thought. "Yep, that was it. You didn't remember me and I got mad."

"I'm surprised you two are talking to each other." Renee's mom, Cusu, said as she sat by Renee. "You two wouldn't talk at all."

Renee and Chaud smiled. "We just weren't mature enough," Renee replied as she took a bite of her cookie.

"We didn't know what to do, we didn't know each other." Chaud replied also as he looked toward Lan, who was sitting in the living room.

"I have good news to tell you two!" Cusu told Chaud and Renee.

Renee and Chaud looked at each other. "What's the news?" They both asked excitingly.

"Chaud's dad and I are getting back together!" She replied as she held her hands and had stars in her eyes.

Renee and Chaud sweatdropped. "Uh… okay." They said.

Lan came over there and sat by Chaud. "That's good," he said as he grabbed a cookie. "You two will get to live together."

Renee nodded. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Chaud said.

Lan frowned. "Where are all of you going to live?" He asked as he set his cookie down. "Are you living in America or Japan?"

Renee almost dropped her cup of tea. "I don't know," she said in a quivering voice. "I didn't think of that."

Chaud looked at the floor. "We'll probably live in Japan," he said in a sad voice. "That's where the company is."

Lan got up with his hands in his pockets. "I got to go," he said as he held in tears. "My mom wants me home early."

Renee watched as Lan left. "I can't believe this," she yelled in an angry voice.

Lan stopped and saw Renee slam her cup of tea down.

"I'm going to lose my friends," she said. "I'll lose them, and I can't allow that."

"Don't you dare start that," Cusu told Renee as she put down a cup of tea she had made recently. "Just because you lose your friends doesn't mean that you can't make new ones."

Lan wasn't liking this, Renee would have to move and he was going to have to try getting along with her friends. Lan turned around and sat in a chair. "You could try and get to know my friends."

Renee smiled. "I guess we can do that," she replied nervously.

Chaud nodded. "You'll be able to find out how most of the people act there," Chaud said as laughed. "Yai might be the only one you'll find in Japan that acts the way she does."

Renee went over to Lan and hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered to him. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Meet us tomorrow at the park at three," Lan told her, as he was about to leave.

"Three?" Renee asked, as she looked him curiously.

"Yea, three." Lan replied as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Three A.M.?" She asked as she giggled.

"Yep," Lan replied as he smiled.

"Why do we have to be there so early?" Renee asked as she looked at her brother.

"You'll see," Chaud replied with an eager smile. _I can't wait till Renee sees it! _Chaud thought.

Renee put her hands on her hips and gave Lan and Chaud a stubborn look. "Oh, you guys," she said stubbornly. "Why are you two so mean?" After she asked, she hit Lan playfully.

Lan did the same thing. "We aren't mean," he replied as he hit her again playfully. "We just like to keep secrets, right Chaud?"

Chaud nodded. "Except Lan isn't very good at **keeping** secrets." Chaud replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Lan said as he hit Chaud on the shoulder softly.

Renee giggled. "Alright, I'll see you and your friends tomorrow at three a.m. at the park."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Lan said as he left.

A\N: I hope you liked it!


	9. On the way to the place they're going Pa...

A\N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Here's what all of you, I think, have been waiting for! Oh, someone asked how America got in the picture. It has been in the story since chapter 2, if that's what you're asking. Someone also asked if Maylu and Renee were related, no, not in this story. I didn't know Maylu came from America, unless you got that from some story then I really don't know what you're talking about. Sorry.

Chapter 9: On the way to the place they're going

Part 2

That morning, Chaud and Renee woke up at about two a.m. and got ready to go to the park. When it was 2:47, Chaud and Renee left and on the way, they talked about how they had changed. "You know," Renee said as they got near the park. "I don't really want to leave America, I love it here. I know, no one understands Japanese, much, but I don't care. My friends do, I'm teaching Lan how to speak English, but he really doesn't understand, but I don't care."

Chaud smiled. "I know, Lan is a slow learner unless it comes to technology, sometimes." Chaud replied as he waved at Lan and his friends. "I'll talk to dad."

"Okay!" Renee said as she waved at Lan and his friends too. "What's up guys?" She asked in English.

"Huh?" They all asked in Japanese.

Renee laughed. "I said, what's up guys?" She asked again, but this time in Japanese. "I think it's so funny when Lan starts talking to Megaman and asks him what I said, and all of you were looking around to see if I was talking to any of you."

"Okay," Lan said as he went up to Renee and grabbed her hand and to an airplane that had been landed in the park.

"Whoa…" Renee said as she looked at the airplane up and down. "How did you get it in the park and what's it doing here?"

Lan smiled. "We're going to take you somewhere. But I don't know how it got here, Chaud did it, somehow."

Renee laughed. "No wonder he left early last night from dinner." She turned toward Chaud. "Thanks big brother!" With that, she ran at him and hugged him.

"Okay," Chaud replied as he hugged her back. "Your welcome. Now, let's go."

On the way to where ever they were going, Renee looked out the window and watched the scenery with amusement. She and Lan were sharing a seat so she only talked to him, sometimes. "It's so beautiful!" She said in amusement and turned toward Lan.

Lan laughed. "I'm glad you like it." He replied as he saw the sparkles in her eyes. "You'll see something else that you might love too." Lan's smile and laugh disappeared and a sad look came to view on his face.

Renee's amusement was gone. "Lan are you alright?" She asked as she turned around toward him. "Are we going somewhere that makes you sad?"

Lan nodded and tears came pouring out of his eyes. "My favorite place." He replied in between sobs.

Renee hugged him and he cried on her shoulder. "You know, if you aren't happy, then I'm not. I wish I could help, but I don't know what to do. When I moved from Japan, my favorite place, I was very disappointed. I cried all the time, but later on, I forgot about it. I know you don't want to forget your place, and I wouldn't want you to. If you forget you place, you'll lose everything you had. I don't really remember where my place used to be."

Lan pulled away and wiped his tears away. "I get it," he said with a smile. "I got to remember my place. I don't want to lose anything important."

Renee nodded. "That's right. Now," she said as she smiled at him sweetly. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

Lan laughed. "Sorry, you'll have to be patient and wait."

"I was so close," Renee replied as she snapped her fingers. "Darn."

Chaud watched the two with glee. _They don't even know it, but they're falling for each other. I hope they get closer,_ Chaud thought, but then his glee turned into sadness. _But if they do, Renee will be sad if she has to live in DenTech City without him. I got to figure out a way to keep them together, but how?_

A\N: I know it's short. I hope you like it anyway! I wonder where they're going, I know! Who knows what Chaud is planning, yet I know! Yay! I like knowing stuff!


End file.
